gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella
Hero Intro Stat Growth Skills Morning Glow = She uses the light of dawn to form holy arrows of light that pierce all enemies on the battlefield. = Deals magic damage to all enemies, +17.6 dmg per skill level Charge =''' At the start of battle, Stella rushes onto the battlefield, inspiring her team with her eagerness to fight. = Upon entering the battlefield, boosts your team's speed by 25% and adds +5 Phy Atk and Mag Atk per skill level. Lasts 6 seconds. Won't cast it again for the remainder of the fight. '''Solar Arrow = Stella can also target a single target, dealing damage and stunning the enemy at the same time. = Shoots an arrow that deals magic damage and stuns, 231+11 dmg per skill level''' '''Solar Bless = Increases the whole team's Agility by 82+2 per skill level'' Rotation The 1st rotation starts initially then the 2nd rotation is repeated: (2nd skill) → (3rd skill → AA → AA → AA → AA) Evolve White → Green * 2 x * 2 x * 2 x Green → Green + 1 * 2 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x * 1 x Purple → Purple + 1 Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 - 1 x Soul Splitter - 1 x Globe - 1 x Nether Blade III - 1 x Heroic Claymore - 1 x Boots of Plundering - 1 x WInged Shoes Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Fairy dust ring * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Massacre * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Trojan Blade Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Titan Humbler * 1 x Rune Blade Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Flash Arrow * 1 x Thanatos Stone * 1 x Glow Staff * 1 x Apocalypse Claymore Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Etherworld Script * 1 x Philosopher's Robe * 1 x Stormblade * 1 x Philosopher's Stone Final Stats Strategy One of the best support heroes from the very beginning till early end game thanks to the speed and stat boost upon entering. A must for everyone who's just starting the game and wants an edge. After Lv 80 not as needed. Can and will make your attacks in rotations come faster enabling quicker stuns in mirror matches. Since criticals aren't working some of her support values are wasted. Hero Shard Locations Quotes Gods Rush Hero Album - Stella.png|Stella Album Category:Hero